Shugo Vampire Host Romantica!
by xLaurie-Chanx
Summary: A horrible crossover between Shugo Chara! Vampire Knight Ouran High School Host Club and Junjou Romantica. Expect pleanty of ripoffs and horrible plot lines. Rated M for language and adult themes.


Alright, so here's the deal with this fanfiction. Please don't take it seriously, it's something my friends and I decided I should do. I'm about to write the most horrible work of fanfiction your eyes will ever lay upon. Typos, horrible plot, grammar, and ripoffs of multiple anime. I got the idea from a fanfiction called. . . WOOF WOOF POWER. Enjoy.

all children hold an egg in their herts...the egg of their soul, the egg of their being...shoudk that egg be broken...a mass amount of gay vampire hosts would take over our lives!(lol)

"sneeze" amu sneezed. "the alergies during the srping really get nto my system..." amu was sitting at her window during class. kukai and aidou were sitting near by at their desks. amu and kukai were transfurred into a high school class because they were bery smart. amu does not the spring becase she is alergic to grasses.

meanwhile misaki was sitting at home playing videos games while he shoved his face with ding-dongs and ho-hos while zero and kaname played board games because they were bored. yuuki was taking a nap in crossdresser's office.

"hey" zero said. zero was only wearing boxers because it was very hot out in the spirngs. "why dont we go meet that new student?"

"what new student?" kaname asked. kaname wasn't wearing any clothes. he was just wearing a bow around his manhood because it was yuuki's brithday and he wanted to give her a nice gift.

"the new student that came to school today. toga-sensei told us that she would be here today. i think she's at lunch right now."

kaname and zero walked to lunch. they left yuuki because they couldn't get her out of bed. yuuki was dreaming about ice cream.

zero sat by aidou and kukai. amu sat by herself because she is a loner. zero got some meat for lunch. it was very good. kaname didn't eat because he was trying to watch his weight.

"hey" aidou said. he was pointing at kaname. "why are you naked?"

"because it is yuuki's brithday." kaname replied, flashing a charming smile that made aidou blush because aidou secretly had a crush on kaname.

amu walked over. she looked very angry.

"look what i found." she said, pulling three eggs out from under her skirt.

"wow" said kukai. "i didn't know girls could lay eggs"

"of course they can lay eggs." kaname said. his voice was stern. "how do you think they have babies?"

kukai shrugged. zero laughed. amu was still angry.

just then, the new girl walked in. she had really long silver hair that was long and had bangs that went across her forehead and lavander eyes. she was wearing bright red lip stick and she was very thin. it looks liked she didn't have enough to eat. she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"my name is Jarin." she said. she had walked up to zero and kaname and amu and kukai and aidou.

"hello jarin." kaname greeted her. he looked disturbed.

"that's a weird name." zero said.

jarin frowned and began to cry. she ran out of the room with amu following. jarin had ran to the girl's bathroom and amu was comforting her.

zero and kaname walked back to yuuki's dornm. yuuki was awake. she was going through her favorite picture book. it was about pretty butterflies and sunshine rays.

"oh hello kaname" yuuki smiled. "hello zero"

"hellO" they both replied. yuuki had wondered why kaname was naked.

zero decided to leave. once he was gone, kaname jumped yuuki and they got it on.

misaki had eaten all of his ding-dongs and ho-hos, so he was sad. he continued to play video games until usagi-san came home. usagi attacked misaki and began to rape him, but misaki secretly enjoyed it. it was all good until usagi couldn't get it up. then misaki kciked him out of his own apartment and ate all of the rum candies and got drunk. then he walked down to the strip club where he met a tranny named minoru who was in love with a man named katashi. they were a very cute couple.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
